Tarde de dolor e historias
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: ¿Por qué tenía que ser así conmigo? Podía soportarle muchas cosas, pero a veces dañaba demasiado. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? OneShot para NellieLovet


**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd no es mio, pero si alguien lo encuentra, por favor, que me avise.

Para **NellieLovet** por su cumple!! Espero que te guste, yo creo que sí ;) Es una idea que tenía pensada hace muuuucho tiempo, basada un poco en una pequeña escena de un libro (solo un poco, eh, no os vayais a creer que solo he cambiado nombres. Me ha costado lo mio!) , y que me animé a escribir para tí. FELICIDADES!! ^^

* * *

**Tarde de dolor e historias**

¿Por qué tenía que ser así conmigo? Podía soportar su obsesión todo el día, que me ignorase completamente, que simplemente me contestase con un gruñido… Pero esto ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. No le pedía que se volviese loco por mí así de repente, ni que me adorase, solo me conformaba con que me tratase como una amiga. Con todo lo que hacía por él diariamente. Me mataba a trabajar, hacía desaparecer los cuerpos de su absurda rabia, lo cuidaba y me ocupaba de él como si fuese mi… no sé… mi marido, cuando solo era su casera.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi rostro. La limpié rápidamente, no quería que nadie me viese llorar. Después la gente habla y no me apetecía dar explicaciones.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentir todo eso? Lo único que hacía era traerme desgracias. Nunca aprendería.

_Imbécil_, me insulté.

¿Qué tenía para atraerme de aquel modo? Bueno, lo que yo sentía era algo más que atracción. Si tan solo fuese eso, lo habría olvidado cuando se marchó hacía algo más de 15 años. Toda mi vida amando a una persona que jamás me correspondería y que además me hacía sentir mal. Con la de hombres que había en el mundo…

Pestañeé para contener las lágrimas y doblé una esquina. Mis pies se movían solos. No sabía a dónde iba, pero tampoco me importaba. Los dejé que me siguiesen guiando.

Los recuerdos de los últimos minutos volvieron a mi cabeza. Él, en la barbería, mirando como siempre por la ventana. Abrí la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía la bandeja con su almuerzo. Lo dejé en su cómoda como siempre hacía mientras le hablaba de cómo llevaba el día. Sabía que apenas me escuchaba, pero me gustaba contarle cosas, con esperanza de que algún día escuchase algo de lo que le decía. Me acerqué a él hasta colocarme a su lado y poder mirarle a la cara. Estaba preocupado, bueno, siempre lo estaba pero hoy más de lo normal. Cuando le pregunté que le ocurría no me oyó a la primera, así que volví a repetírselo. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Comenzó a gritarme como un loco, culparme de que el juez siguiese vivo, de la muerte de su Lucy. Decía que si yo hubiese cuidado mejor de ella, ahora estaría con él. Cada palabra que pronunciaba me dolía, la siguiente más que la anterior. Su reacción me sorprendió tanto que me quedé callada, mirándolo con temor y retrocediendo un poco. Podía haberme matado en cualquier momento. La incógnita fue por qué no lo hizo. Y después…

Mis ojos se empañaron tanto que no veía lo que tenía delante. Hice caer una o dos lágrimas que limpié rápidamente para poder situarme. Estaba en un parque. ¿Cuál? Ni lo sabía ni me importaba en ese momento. Me alegré de que no hubiese nadie. Allí podría llorar tranquilamente. Me senté en un banco y miré directamente al cielo encima de mi cabeza. Las nubes lo cubrían como siempre, aunque sin amenaza de lluvia. Los cerré.

El Sr. Todd volvía a invadir mis pensamientos. Sus palabras aún resonaban en mis oídos. Nunca pensé que él, que tanto me hacía sufrir, pudiese llegar a herirme tanto. Sabía que no me quería pero no… no que me odiase con esa profundidad que me mostró. Sus palabras dañaron mis oídos como ningunas lo habían hecho, y eso que había tenido que pasar por muchas obscenidades. Me gritó que era un incordio, que no servía para nada, que únicamente era una zorra y que no se me ocurriese compararme jamás con su Lucy, y…

Un gemido de dolor manó de lo más profundo de mi garganta y lloré con amargura. No quería recordar el resto de sus palabras, eran demasiado… crueles, incluso para él. Debería odiarle más que a nadie, pero mi corazón seguía amándole como nunca había amado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi Albert, o a Toby.

Toby… lo había dejado solo. Bueno, hoy era nuestro día libre. Quizá hubiese salido a jugar con sus amigos. No le había dicho nada.

_Deja de preocuparte, el muchacho estará bien_, me recriminé.

-Señora, ¿me está escuchando?

Abrí los ojos de golpe desconcertada. Había estado tan absorta en mis propios pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que me estaban hablando. Miré hacia donde provenía la voz.

Resultaba ser un hombre, que estaba un poco cansado de que lo hubiera estado ignorando. Era alto, pelo moreno ondulado, no muy largo. Sus ojos eran grandes y claros, realmente bonitos para alguien que se preocupase en admirarlos, lo cual no era mi caso. Tenía las facciones bien definidas, aunque ahora estaban serias. Además, parecía bastante fuerte. Vestía informal, de clase obrera. Es decir, ropa no muy cara y con muchos usos.

-Discúlpeme, señor. Estaba un poco distraída. ¿Qué decía? –pregunté volviendo a tierra.

-Pues decía que si sería tan amable de indicarme como se llega al puerto –contestó como si llevara toda la vida repitiendo la misma frase- Oh, perdone. No me había dado cuenta de que… Bueno, siento haberla molestado…

Pese a mi intento de disimulo, me había descubierto limpiándome las lágrimas rápidamente. Ni siquiera quería que un desconocido como él, que cogería un barco dentro de poco y no volveríamos a reencontrarnos, me viera en aquel estado.

-No se preocupe, no es nada. Solamente es este lugar, que… es muy hermoso y me emociona, ¿sabe? –mentí descaradamente, aunque no tenía por qué darle motivo de mi tristeza a aquel señor. Por la cara que puso, pareció convencido- El puerto dice, pues verá –le di instrucciones como más o menos me pareció, porque yo tampoco tenía mucha idea de donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento.

-Bien, muchas gracias –me dijo tras haberse asegurado de recordar el camino-. Tiene razón, esto es muy bonito, supongo que no le importará que me siente aquí con usted un rato a contemplarlo. No necesito estar allí hasta dentro de varias horas.

Asentí de mala gana. Prefería estar sola para poder llorar mejor mis penas.

-Puede seguir desahogándose si quiere, no me molesta. He incluso puede contarme lo que le ocurre. Quizá se sienta mejor –le miré sorprendida cuando me dijo aquello tan tranquilamente -¿De verdad piensa que me había creído su embuste?-sonrió. No pude evitar pensar que estaba mejor así que serio.

-Pues… en realidad, sí –confesé ruborizándome. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?

-Bueno, si le molesta, no hablaré del tema. No hace falta que se avergüence, mujer. Cualquiera se habría dado cuanta de su estado. No hace falta ser muy inteligente. Solo hay que verlo en su cara, que por cierto, estoy convencido de no estar manchada con lágrimas sería muy hermosa.

Me moría de calor cuando me dijo eso. No recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que un hombre no me halagaba sin segundas intenciones. Y me gustaba. El Sr. Todd nunca haría una cosa así.

-No lo es –contesté mirando hacia el lado contrario. Pensar en el Sr. Todd me dolía mucho. Sus palabras retumbaron en mis oídos de nuevo. Me mordí fuertemente el labio inferior como si de ese modo se fueran a borrar de mi mente.

-Las mujeres bonitas siempre os valoráis muy poco. En cambio, las que no lo son, o solo de piel para fuera, no hacen más que tratar de demostrar las perfectas que se creen –comentó mirando el cielo despreocupado.

-Que me diga esas cosas no me va a aliviar, pero se las agradezco. Es usted muy amable. La mayoría de los hombre no se preocuparían lo más mínimo por complacer a una mujer como yo –le dije porque lo sentía, simplemente.

-Supongo que eso también es un halago –rió volviendo la cabeza para mirarme- También es agradable.

Asentí, mirándome las uñas con mucha atención, como si fueran realmente importantes. Quedaban restos de masa en ellas, por lo que me entretuve un rato en hacerla desaparecer, procurando que quedasen limpias. Casi me había olvidado que estaba a mi lado cuando volvió a hablarme.

-Me habían dicho que Londres era muy bonito, y que para un viajero como yo. Tenía mucha ilusión en llegar, pero estos días que he pasado aquí, no me ha parecido tan maravilloso. Parece que la ciudad está como llena de…

-Mierda –terminé recordando lo que el Sr. Todd siempre decía: Londres estaba llena de gente que estaba llena de mierda.

Otra vez me sorprendí pensando en él. Cuán difícil era dejar de hacerlo. Miré para otro lado, cerré los ojos y respiré para que se me pasara. Pero todo estaba tan reciente que no podía olvidarle. Nunca lo hacía, era el dueño de mis pensamientos y mi corazón. Era mi desdicha y mi locura, y a la vez mi salvación.

-Tienes sus cosas buenas también, ¿sabe? No todo es mierda –se apresuró en corregirse el pobre señor. Me hizo gracia la forma de decirlo, como si hubiese insultado a una gran divinidad en vez de a la estúpida ciudad del demonio. No pude evitar reír un poco.

-No se preocupe, no me voy a enfadar porque diga eso. Yo pienso lo mismo aunque viva aquí.

Sonrió francamente aliviado. No sabía si era por lo de Londres o por mí. No, no. Por mí no sería seguro. ¿Cómo podía habérseme ocurrido una cosa tan tonta? Oh, era tan ilusa. Pero creerme que sus palabras amables se dirigían a mí, me reconfortaban indirectamente. Me aliviaban el daño que el Sr. Todd había causado. A veces, era bonito sentirse alguien en el mundo. Algo más que un simple paño de usar y tirar o una pieza que manipular. Sabía que ser todo eso era culpa mía y solo mía porque me dejaba. Si quisiera, podía echarle o hacer como si no existiera. Pero aquello me dolía aún más a que él me insultara. Volver a perderle era condenarme a mi ruina. Desde que pisó mi local tiempo atrás, había vivido por y para él, luchando día a día por ser algo más de lo que él me veía. Mi único deseo y razón de existencia era seguirle a donde vaya, hacer lo que me ordene sin pararme a pensar que es una atrocidad. Por todo eso, ahora estaba allí, conversando con un desconocido.

Poco a poco, lo que había empezado como un paseo para ahogar penas se fue convirtiendo en una tarde agradable. Resultó que era un viajante y nunca había tenido un sitio techo que fuese suyo. Siempre había viajado con su padre, y ahora que había muerto lo hacía solo.

Empezó a contarme las historias de sus viajas me hechizaban y me acompañaban a lugares de ensueño que nunca más volvería a pisar. Los verdes campos y los azules mares guiaban mi ruta, y él me empujaba a descubrir lugares lejanos. Algunos retales demasiado difíciles de creer, seguramente ciertos, pero agrandados por su imaginación viva. Le envidié por la suerte que tenía de poder trotar de ciudad en ciudad, explorando. Tendría que ser toda una aventura.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pasé sentada en el banco del parque con él, escuchando a veces en silencio e interviniendo otras de forma animada, pero cuando me di cuenta había anochecido y yo aún seguía bebiendo de su vitalidad y buceando en sus ojos.

-Debería irme ya o el barco partirá sin mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos, mientras me hacía idea de sus palabras. Asentí poniéndome en pie.

-Sí, yo también o me echarán de menos en casa.

En realidad, no estaba segura de eso. Toby si lo haría, pero el Sr. Todd quizá prefiriera no volver a verme nunca. Un leve recuerdo se revivió en mi mente, pero lo aparté con rapidez. Casi lo había olvidado.

De todas maneras, hice como que no ocurría nada y le sonreí.

-¡Vamos, o no llegará! –le apremié.

Él enseguida recogió sus cosas, echándose la bolsa al hombro.

-Ha sido una placer disfrutar de la tarde con usted y haber conseguido hacerla sonreír. Tenía razón, es usted hermosa –fue tan sincero que tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de no demostrar lo aturdida que me habían dejado sus palabras, aunque no pude evitar un leve sonrojo.

-El placer es mío por haber podido disfrutar de sus historias. Es maravilloso poder viajar tanto y descubrir lugares tan bonitos.

-Me alegro que le haya gustado –me cogió una mano enguantada con ternura y la besó en el dorso. Esa vez me fue imposible no sonreírle abiertamente ante el gesto.

Caminamos juntos hasta salir del parque. Ya sabía donde estábamos y no tuve problemas en volver a indicarle el camino, un poco diferente al de hacía unas horas. Creo que lo notó, pero no comentó nada, se limitó a asentir e ir repitiendo para asegurarse.

-Llegó el momento de decir adiós –me dijo.

-Sí –suspiré girándome para poder mirarle, cosa que él ya hacía conmigo. Nada más chocar con sus ojos, desconecté de todo nuestro alrededor, centrándome solo en él. ¿Cómo no me podía haber dado cuenta antes de los hermosos que eran sus ojos? Tan grandes y expresivos, con esa luminosidad a pensar de que el sol ya se había ocultado. Podía sentir como hacía conmigo lo mismo que yo con él. Parecía como si tratásemos de despedirnos en la mirada, transmitiéndonoslo todo lo que no nos había dado tiempo y jamás nos daría. Descubriéndonos en el otro. Era una sensación mágica.

Me podría haber quedado así eternamente, pero de nuevo el hechizo se rompió. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que se sentía igual que yo, pero se veía obligado a partir o tendría que quedarse otro día más en la ciudad que ardía.

Volvió a cogerme la mano, repitiendo el ritual del beso.

-Hasta siempre –fueron sus últimas palabras ante de perderse por las encrucijadas calles por donde yo le vi desaparecer.

-Hasta siempre –respondí, pero él ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharme.

Me di la vuelta para tomar camino a casa mientras él aun daba vueltas por mi mente.

Ahora que no estaba lo sabía con una seguridad que me asustaba. Le amaba. Amaba a ese hombre que había aparecido de la nada para consolarme una tarde de primavera y que después se había ido para no volver jamás. Pues yo lo sabía, él nunca volvería. Jamás le volvería a ver o a escuchar. Al menos no en vivo, pero siempre estaría en mi mente y en mi memoria. Aquella tarde sería para más algo más que otra amargada y solitaria. Por primera vez me había sentido completamente comprendida, valorada y… y amada. Porque en lo más profundo de mi ser, sabía que el sentimiento había sido mutuo, al igual que él como yo, debía corresponder a otra persona.

Pero aún quería al Sr. Todd. Nada de lo ocurrido aquella tarde haría cambiar eso. Daría mi vida por él e iba a seguir sacrificándome y dándoselo todo. Le amaba y era el centro de mi mundo. No me arrepentía. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese querer a otros. Ese desconocido había creado tanto en mí como él, y ni por un instante dudé en que el sentimiento era para ambos iguales aunque con una pequeña e insignificante diferencia. A uno no volvería a verle, mientras que moriría a manos del otro. Era mi destino y me elección, no la cambiaría por nada pese a que cada día sería una pequeña tortura.

Llegué a la esquina y sentí su mirada sobre mí. Me estaba observando desde su ventana. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría así? Bueno, eso no importaba.

Todos los recuerdos y el daño volvieron a mí, con toda viveza. Sentí sus palabras resonando en mis oídos con cada paso que avanzaba por la calle. Sus gestos amenazantes cerca de mí, casi golpeándome pero sin hacerlo.

Sentí miedo. Su rabia seguía patente y en cualquier momento la desataría conmigo. Aquello también era una certeza que solo dependía de cuestión de tiempo.

Pero por mucho que me gritara, pegara, amenazara o torturara, tenía el recuerdo de aquellas historias que podría revivir una y mil veces en mi mente. Eso no me lo podía arrebatar.


End file.
